


Spilled Coffee And Cupcakes

by ashleeforreal



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/pseuds/ashleeforreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is just enjoying his morning, when some beastly, apron-wearing, cupcake shop-owning man bumps into him. Lots of blushing and cuteness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Coffee And Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to avoid updating my Ereri fic because: Surprise! I have no idea how to write sexy things. So this was the product of me avoiding sleep and homework and my other fic. Sorry it's so short, it was just for fun.

Matthew was enjoying his usual coffee while he walked down the street, happily humming under his breath. He looked around taking in his surroundings: snow glittering on all the buildings, their windows, the sidewalk, and the flurries slowly filling up the street that had only recently been plowed for the morning traffic. Ahead of him were various shops, ranging from cupcakes to metaphysical. It was nice, and the faint scent of incense and freshly baked sweets made him close his eyes to take in the scent, breathing in deeply to relish this peaceful moment.

The moment was ruined when he roughly fell to the ground. Matthew had been knocked out of his reverie by some brute force knocking into his shoulder, and his thin frame wasn’t quite muscular enough to steady himself before his coffee was spilled into the snowbank next to him. He blinked owlishly, looking up only to gulp. Some _beast_ of a man was standing over him, apron tied around his waist and red flannel rolled up to his elbows. He had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and muscles bulging from nearly every visible patch of skin. He had dark sunglasses over his eyes, so Matthew couldn’t tell if he was about to get crushed or not.

“S-sorry,” Matthew spluttered, trying to stand, bending his legs and almost succeeding, until he slipped and fell straight back on his butt. The man seemed to realize something, shaking himself.

“Here,” he said, offering one huge hand down to Matthew. Matthew tentatively took it, getting yanked up too hard and falling into the man’s chest. And, boy, the muscles were _far beyond_ just visible.

“Man, you’re a lot lighter than I thought, sorry. It was my fault in the first place anyway, I was taking out the trash, and wasn’t looking when I turned around the corner.” the man gestured sheepishly to the dumpster in the alley behind him.

“Oh, that’s fine, no problem.” Matthew said, backing away slightly, as he hadn’t realized he was still plastered to this strange man’s chest.

“Shit, you spilled your coffee,” the man said, reaching a hand behind him to scratch the back of his head. “How about a free cupcake to make up for it?”

Matthew couldn’t help the amused flush that came to his face, and the small giggle that escaped his lips. “You work at the cupcake place?” he asked, trying to repress his laugh.

“I own it. By the way, it’s not just any cupcake place, it’s Moose King Cupcakes. Best in Canada, my friend.” he said defensively, crossing his arms and trying to be a bit more intimidating. Matthew found it impossible to find him scary anymore, seeing as what he had thought was some beastly manly-man was the owner of a cupcake shop.

“I’d love a free cupcake, even if I was planning on buying one later anyway. I’m Matthew,” Matthew offered, holding out a hand to the man. He stared down at the hand for a moment, before pushing his glasses into his hair and taking the hand. His eyes connected with Matthew’s taking his breath away with an intense lavender gaze.

“Matt,” he said gruffly. Matthew perked up, and released Matt’s hand, but not his stare. He couldn’t seem to convince himself to look away.

“Nice to meet you, Matt.” They ended up standing there, staring at each other dumbly, until Matt’s cheeks were tinged pink and his fingertips were starting to freeze. Finally, he grumbled out something about getting that cupcake, and led Matthew back to the shop.

Matthew continued to hum happily, and thanked Matt when he held the door open for him. The shop was a dark red color on the inside, with little tables surrounded by white stools with soft-looking cushions. Each table had a small set of antlers set in the middle, holding up menus for the small selection of drinks and large selection of cupcakes you could order. Matt found himself blushing again for no reason, and rushed behind the counter. Matt could already tell this boy was nothing but coy smiles and soft giggles, sweet comments and compliments that made your heart flutter.

“Take your pick,” he said, gesturing to the wide glass display case filled with freshly made cupcakes, in all different flavors. Matt watched as Matthew paced in front of the glass, seeming to size up each tiny cake individually.

“These are all so cute, did you make them yourself? They’re all so yummy-looking.” Matthew said off-handedly, as another set of cupcakes caught his attention. Matt felt his face turn a darker shade of red, and walked to the opposite side of the case from the boy.

“What’s your favorite flavor? I probably have it.” he asked, finally getting the boy’s attention off the baked goods. The little blonde head bobbed up, glasses slipping down his nose a little to reveal bright violet eyes.

“I don’t have a particular favorite,” he mused, a light flush coming over his face and his head tilting with a sugar-sweet smile on his lips, “why don’t you just pick one for me?”

Matt immediately reached into the display case, and held out one of his more simple cupcakes. But he could tell, with this boy, less might be more, and he’d appreciate the classics along with the newer, more exciting flavors. Matt watched as two hands came up to cup the red velvet cupcake, careful not to touch the cream cheese icing on top.

Matthew immediately peeled down one side of the wrapper, taking a small bite out of the side, and smiling brightly as he swallowed. “It’s delicious! Thank you.” Matthew said, and brushed his fingers around the edges of his lips to make sure he didn’t have any crumbs.

Matt gave one of his rare smiles, eyes following the movement of Matthew’s fingers from his mouth to where they pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. “Thanks,” Matt said, accepting the compliment, and watched as Matthew took another bite. He decided then that he wanted to see this boy again.

“So, do I need to give you more free cupcakes to get you back here, or can you just give me your number?” Matt asked, one side of his mouth tilting up in a smirk. Matthew immediately choked on his cupcake a little, trying to comprehend what he had just been asked.

After swallowing, Matthew looked up with a dark blush. “I’d prefer to pay for my cupcakes, thanks,” he mumbled, and glanced down to the cupcake in his hand and staying quiet. It was barely audible when he murmured, “so you can have my number.”

Matt’s smirk lifted into a full-on grin, and he walked down to the counter, and he flipped over one of the business cards for the bakery to write his name and number on the back. Matt handed it to the flustered boy, who was now stuffing his face with cupcake to refrain from talking and ruining this.

Matthew bent over the counter, and took one of the cards for himself, scribbling down his name and number. He shoved Matt’s card into his pocket, and slid his own across the counter. “I- um, I should go,” he said, trying to contain his excitement and disbelief that this man wanted to see him again.

“Alright,” Matt said, putting the card in his back pocket. “I’ll call you later, cutie.”

If Matthew had been flustered before, he was now a bumbling mess. He said some barely understandable garble of words, sounding somewhat like an affirmative and a hurried goodbye all at once as he stumbled out of the shop.

Matt smiled after him. Yeah, he was exactly what he needed.

 


End file.
